The Inevitable Decision! Cats And Pigs Don't Mix!
by Nara Shikamaru
Summary: Well. I'll just say it leads up to Ryouga and Shampoo becoming a couple, because I'm lazy. It's hopefully more interesting than that.
1. Chapter One: Stop, Eat, and Chat

Ah, yes. The grande return, as one might say. My tastes in anime have become a tad more cultured, stepping away from dubbed anime. Which is why I have chosen to write about Ranma 1/2. Tastefully unaware of the true secrets of the fanfiction world, equipped with only an idea and no true fictional skills, not to mention the lack of a means to further the simplistic plot, I have decided to try my hand at something I've never done-- a romance fanfic. And what better way to start than with an extremely unlikely pair, one that will be unbearably hard to set up and still have them remain in character? Ah, yes.   
So, I'll just spill it. Ryouga and Shampoo. My two favorite Ranma 1/2 characters. Unfortunately, I am not as well aversed with Ranma 1/2 as I might hope, but still. And I'll give you fair warning-- there will be inevitable flaws in the logic of the Ranma 1/2 world, such as the laws of the Amazon tribe. Seeing as they've never really explained, I'll put the "fiction" title to good name, and begin making some wonderful smoochy-smooch scenes.   
  
Anywho. This is SonGohan. This is the first fanfic I've attempted in almost a year. Please excuse my low literary talents at this time-- consider this a sort of warm up, if you will. The truth is, the only reason I decided to write again is because a fanfic by Dak caught my eye as I boredly skimmed through the Ranma 1/2 fanfics. A semi-recent addition, it was entitled "Unlikely Couple", and dealt with Ryouga and Shampoo becoming a couple. Now, as I said, these are my two favorite characters. When someone else had the guts to write one, I decided to get back in the saddle, and try my hand at one. After all, the relationship COULD work out. I'll explain more at a later date.   
  
The setting for this fanfic is, of course, in Nerima, Japan, and will likely hold flashbacks, and maybe even a trip, back to China. The time is really any given time in the storyline that doesn't include Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendou being married, but with the regular characters already in play.   
  
I will be using varied names for varied characters, but it should be obvious enough as to who is who, unless you're new to the series by the highly talented Rumiko Takahashi. But it'll eventually come to you-- don't worry.  
  
Ah, and one more note-- the title of this fanfic is supposed to sound like the title of one of the episodes. Gomen ne to those who think it's stupid. With that said, read on.  
  
___  
  
The Inevitable Decision! Ryouga And Shampoo An Item?! Cats And Pigs Don't Mix!  
___  
  
Ryouga Hibiki sighed as he wandered the wet streets of Nerima, his bamboo umbrella set up above his head to prevent any rain from falling atop his head and causing the transformation into "P-chan", the black piglet that results from his Jusenkyou curse.   
  
"Today will be the day," Ryouga thought to himself. "Today I will defeat Ranma Saotome, and claim Akane Tendou! Once I've beaten Ranma, I should have the courage to tell Akane that I am P-chan! And once she sees this, she will become mine! At least.. I hope so.. If she turns me down.." his thoughts trailed off, as he once again entered that helpless state of mind his poor mental psyche was so accustomed to. "If she really does love Ranma.. I don't know if my heart can handle it.."   
  
Not even noticing as he passed the Tendou dojo for what would have to be the fourth time that hour, still on his search for Ranma, Ryouga sighed to himself. "Curse this damned lack of direction.." he murmured gently to himself, as he turned a corner and began walking straight to the Nekohanten.   
  
He blinked, and despite the current drizzle of rain, he smelled the wonderful ramen of Cologne and Shampoo. Unable to resist the urge to enter, as he had not eaten for the past two days, Ryouga sighed and stepped into the Cat Cafe, to purchase a bowl of ramen. At the very least, these were people who knew him, and not complete strangers who didn't trust him because of his lost look and strange attire.  
  
"Hello," Obaba murmured quietly, as she spotted Ryouga walking in. "How have you been? Have you beaten Son-in-law yet?"  
  
"As if that's any of your concern," Ryouga murmured, taking a seat at any given table.  
  
"I'll take that as a no.. Shampoo, take this boy's order- I have business to tend to in the back." Cologne nodded to Shampoo, before hopping off on her rather large staff, to the back room.  
  
"Nihao, lost boy. What you want eat?" Shampoo said, as she stepped up to him.  
  
"I'll take a bowl of chicken flavored ramen.. and please, don't call me lost boy; that really gets on my nerves.." Ryouga murmured gently, looking at the tabletop boredly.  
  
"Alright, pig boy. Chicken ramen, you say? Alright, Shampoo make for you." Shampoo nodded, grinning in that psuedo-blissful style she so often did, before turning and walking off.  
  
A few moments later, Shampoo dropped off Ryouga's bowl of ramen, collected the yen, and went back to the register, waiting for another customer on this especially rainy day.  
  
Ryouga, although happy to have food, ate rather discontentedly, staring at the noodles in his bowl. "Oh.. Akane.. if only I could.. if only.." Ryouga sighed once more, as he began eating once again.  
  
"Why pig boy so unhappy? Is ramen bad? Shampoo make it self," Shampoo questioned, eyeing the boy in the yellow-and-black bandana.  
  
"No, the ramen is fine.. As to why I'm depressed, that's none of your business," Ryouga said, not turning to face her.  
  
"Why pig boy so mean? Shampoo only ask question, after all," she stated. She had by now moved back into the dining part of the Nekohanten, and was on her way to Ryouga's table.  
  
"I'm not mean. I'm just not very willing to talk.. And since when do you care so much, hm?" he blinked, looking up at the Amazon who loved his sworn enemy.  
  
"Shampoo see. Well, Shampoo think you have no reason be unhappy. You sleep with loved one, even if you are pig at time. But in Shampoo's case, Shampoo scare loved one away in cursed form," she sighed to herself, then nodded abruptly, as she saw Ryouga stand up. "Where you go?"  
  
Ryouga shrugged, popping open his umbrella again, pushing his now-empty bowl aside. He stood up, slung his pack back on, then turned to look at Shampoo. "I'm going to go beat Ranma Saotome today, once the rain clears."  
  
Shampoo giggled, shaking her head. "Lost boy no beat Ranma, Ranma too good!" She stood up, and brushed off her cleverly designed Chinese pants. "You no find way there anyway, lost boy."  
  
Ryouga looked down, and closed his eyes, as he twitched dangerously. His trademark fangs could be seen glinting in the light, right over his bottom lip. "Look.. you don't have to rub all that in; I KNOW I have a lousy sense of direction. But I always get there." He nodded to himself, before stepping over to the door, his umbrella still above his head. "Thanks for the ramen, bye." He proceeded to step back out into the rain, heading this time straight for the Tendou dojo.  
  
Shampoo blinked to herself, as Ryouga left. "Lost boy weird. Shampoo no understand him."   
  
___  
Okay, it's my first chapter, I know it sucks. But I'm at a loss. Don't blame me-- I know it's short, but if I would've thrown in the fight it would've been too long. Don't worry, the actual fight, which by the way will be the next chapter, will be longer than this. I'm hoping every other chapter will be. But that's really for me to decide and noone else, right?  
  
Anywho. Reviews are requested, flames are accepted, praise is frowned upon. I like flames because they point out my flaws. I dislike praise because it gives me an ego which is crushed by the flames.   
  
Ah well. Next chapter will be up soon. Maybe I'll finish this fanfic. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Battle To Decide Fates!...

Well. That was unpleasant. It has been so long since I've written something on FanFiction.Net that I had previously forgotten the title limits. So the title of the story has been shortened from "The Inevitable Decision! Ryouga And Shampoo An Item?! Cats And Pigs Don't Mix!" to "The Inevitable Decision! Cats And Pigs Don't Mix!"  
  
Anyways. This is the second chapter. It pertains mainly to the fight between Ranma and Ryouga.   
  
I'd like to thank absolutely no one at the moment, because I for some reason wrote this just after I wrote chapter one. I'm also watching old Scooby Doo re-runs. Yay for me.   
  
Agh, I just realized how hard this will be to make it a sort of dramatic piece of fanfiction. Ryouga, although heavily laced with depression and seriousness, has this thing about girls that will make it hard to make him appear seriously in love with our favorite Chinese Amazon. Will it be possible for me to make him serious, yet let him stay in character?! Find out, as none of that will be in this chapter.   
  
Read on.  
___  
  
The Inevitable Decision! Cats And Pigs Don't Mix!  
  
___  
  
Ryouga Hibiki stepped up before the Tendou dojo, the rains having recently stopped, leaving the sky in a still-black state. "Today will be the day," Ryouga murmured to himself, as he began knocking quietly at the entrance. "Today I will destroy Ranma Saotome!"  
  
After a few quiet moments of knocking on the door, Kasumi Tendou, eldest of the Tendou sisters, opened up the door to let Ryouga in. "Hello, Ryouga. How are you?"  
  
Ryouga nodded, almost shyly, as he looked down. "I'm as good as can be.. is Ranma here?" He looked up then, his face turning more stern.  
  
Kasumi nodded, smiling pleasantly. "Yes, he is. Would you like me to go and get him?" After receiving Ryouga's nod, she went in the house.  
  
--  
  
Ryouga had moved around to the back of the dojo, knowing this would be where the fight would take place. Without turning to the now-moving doors, Ryouga stood before the koi pond in the backyard. His back to the now exiting Ranma, not to mention everyone else in the dojo, Ryouga nodded grimly to himself.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, because of you, I've been through Hell. I've endured so much pain and suffering because of you. Ever since we were still in Junior High, I've wanted nothing more than to destroy you. Today that day has come." Without looking up, Ryouga spun around, as his right hand flew up, and his umbrella flew off at Ranma's head. "Today you DIE, Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"Ryouga, what's gotten into you?!" Ranma raised both of his hands up and caught the umbrella as it neared his face, before he tossed it back it to Ryouga, who casually caught it in his right hand.   
  
"I've decided that it's time you experience a fraction of the pain I have, Ranma!" He stopped speaking, as he lunged forward at Ranma.  
  
"Hmm.. Interesting. The boy has willpower, eh, Tendou?" Genma Saotome, who was partially responsible for Ryouga's suffering as well as Ranma, said to Soun Tendou.  
  
"Yes.." Soun said, as he began observing the rapid punches Ryouga dished out at Ranma, and watched Ranma counter them with apparent ease.  
  
"RANMA, I'll beat you this time!" Not stopping his punches, he suddenly kicked out at Ranma, who was pre-occupied with countering his punches. As he did this, he also doubled the pace of his punches, now attacking at full speed.  
  
Ranma gasped, as his right hand slid to counter the kick in some form, but failed miserably as the kick took him in the stomach. As this happened, Ryouga's quickened punches began taking him in the stomach, until finally Ryouga stopped and Ranma fell to the ground.  
  
"Hah, and I thought you'd be harder than that. Ranma, you've gotten weak. I'm not only stronger, I'm faster now, too. It makes me wonder why I couldn't beat you before!" Ryouga said, taunting Ranma. He looked down at his opponent, a fierce pride shining in his eyes.  
  
Ranma stood up slowly, looking to the ground. The bangs overshadowing his eyes blew in the wind a moment, before he snapped his head up to face Ryouga, the same fierce pride shining in Ranma's eyes. "Yeah right, I wouldn't let you beat me that easy! KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN!" Ranma shouted, as suddenly Ryouga was pelted with punches to the chest, in the same exact spot each time, at incredibly high speeds.  
  
Ryouga, being caught off guard, had finally figured out a way to counter this move, as he slid backwards, then extended the pointer fingers of each hand. "That's a nice trick, but my Breaking Point hits harder! Get ready! BAKUSAI TENKETSU-- RAPID FIRE!" He dashed at Ranma, as he suddenly began rapidly pelting him in the same spot with the two fingers, in the same fashion as the Kachu Tenshin Amaguri Ken, except these hits were a lot harder, and just as fast. Despite the overwhelming effect of the attack, it looked slightly comical in the eyes of those watching the fight-- to them, it looked Ryouga was just poking Ranma really fast, and Ranma was being hurt by it.  
  
Ranma leapt backwards, after taking this abuse for about ten seconds. "Damn, when'd you get so fast, Ryouga? You've never been able to hit me that easily!" Ranma dropped his stance a little, raising both hands to cover his face in an offensive position.   
  
"After travelling on my last trip, I met somebody who specialized in speed techniques, and he taught me to maximize the speed of my Bakusai Tenketsu. And even though the technique itself can't be use to "break" humans, it still hurts a lot. So you see, Ranma, you stand no chance against me this time! I will emerge the victor of our battle!" Ryouga raised to his full height, glaring dangerously at Ranma, with a low smirk. "I won't allow you to beat me any more!"  
  
Ranma smirked to himself, as he suddenly leapt into the fruit tree behind the Tendou dojo. Taking a handful of the not-yet ripened fruit, he began pelting Ryouga with it in a successive fashion. "Let's see you dodge this, Ryouga!"  
  
Ryouga, not having improved his over-all speed, stood there, trying to counter all of them, but he just wasn't fast enough, and was rapidly pelted with the fruit. "What a cheap move, Saotome! I would've expected better from you!" Ryouga growled, and, ignoring the fruit he was being harmed with, ran at the tree in his way. As he made it, his fist smashed into the tree suddenly, snapping it in two completely. "Now get down here and fight like a man!"  
  
Ranma fell from the tree, before Ryouga. "Come on man, let's call it even. You know how I feel about BULLYING THE WEAK."   
  
"Weak, huh?! Haven't you learned yet, Ranma?! You're no longer better than me!" Ryouga growled, as he spun his right leg out at Ranma, in a quick kick to the side.  
  
Ranma predicted his movements, though, and instead of being hit, he placed his hand on his leg, and pushed himself off of the ground and into the air, high above Ryouga's head. He landed casually behind Ryouga, who was by now spinning around to glare at Ranma's back. "If you think," Ranma said, without turning to face Ryouga, "that I am going to let someone as weak as you EVER beat me, you're sadly mistaken! As heir to the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts, I, Ranma Saotome, will not lose to you!" Ranma turned slowly around, his battle aura finally showing itself, in a light blue color-- a measure of his extreme pride.  
  
Ryouga grinned darkly, as he stared at Ranma. Ryouga's own battle aura appeared around him, in an eerie green color. "You think I don't know that? You won't go down without a fight, but I'll give you one! Just watch, Ranma! This time I WILL WIN!" Ryouga's arms drew close to his chest, as he began concentrating on the depression welled up inside of him, and all of the anger he felt towards Ranma. "This time, Ranma Saootome, you're going down!"  
  
Ranma blinked at this action, trying to remember the technique. "What's he doing? I know I've seen it somewhere.." Suddenly, Ranma blinked, and began dashing backwards. "Oh shit, not this move again!"  
  
Ryouga's arms began trembling, as he held them out before him, making a deft circular motion with his hands. Inside, a small blue ball of chi began forming, as dark streams of chi swirled into it. This continued, until the ball was twice the size of Ryouga's head. "Face it, Ranma! You'll never win this fight! I have it won, now! SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!" Ryouga shouted, as he hurled himself forward at Ranma, the blast releasing in a straight line at Ranma.  
  
Ranma, wise to the attack's path of motion, quickly stepped to the right of the blast, as it hurtled past him. He turned his head to follow the blast, unaware of the opponent who was currently rushing him.  
  
As Ryouga raised his fist to punch Ranma from behind, he stopped, hearing a familiar Chinese girl shout.  
  
"Lost boy, you stop now! You no hurt Ranma! Shampoo fight you instead!" Shampoo declared from a wall, her two round maces in her hands. Cologne stood beside her, residing on that irregular stick of hers, eyeing Ryouga suspiciously.  
  
This had caught Ranma's attention, two, as both teenage warriors turned to face Shampoo and Cologne. "Look, I won't fight a girl either way it goes, unless it's Ranma here, and I won't stop just because some stupid fiancee of his wants me to! I will not allow my vengeance to wait any longer!"  
  
"He's right, for once, Shampoo. Stay out of our fight!" Ranma shouted up at Shampoo, taking a step nearer her and the wall.  
  
"If Airen say so, then Shampoo do so..." Shampoo sighed dejectedly, and sat down on the wall, watching the two. "Go on, fight, fight.."  
  
Ryouga and Ranma each nodded, as Ryouga threw his fist out at Ranma's head again.  
  
Ranma hadn't noticed this, or even his previous maneuver, and was taken in the right jaw by Ryouga's fist. Ranma was then pelted by a barrage of Ryouga's punches, as he had quite stupidly thrown his guard down.  
  
Ryouga continued his rapid punches at Ranma, as he brought his knee up at Ranma's gut, giving it everything he had. Ranma in turn was struck by the knee, and sent catapaulting into the air, landing in the koi pond.  
  
After a large splash was seen, Ranma emerged from the water, clothes soaking wet. Rather than having black hair, his hair was now red, and his frame was smaller, and more feminine. He was now she.  
  
"Damn it, why'd you have to go and do that for, Ryouga?!" Ranma growled, hopping out of the koi pond.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you fell in the water! It's your own fault for letting your guard down!" Ryouga's right hand trailed up to the tail of his bandana as he said this, grasping it inbetween two of his fingers. He tugged slightly on it, drawing another bandana from seemingly nowhere. He repeated this, until four yellow bandanas with black dots hung limply in his hand. Then he took one into his left hand, and began twirling it in rapid motions. The bandana suddenly sprang free of his hand, and hurtled through the air at Ranma.   
  
Ranma jumped to her right, but even as she dodged it, another one was coming at her. She ducked this one, and rolled back to where she was, as another one came at her. This one she leapt over, and rolled forward at Ryouga. Noticing he had thrown all of them at her that he had prepared, she raised her fists up as she reached him. Then, she let an onslaught of punches batter into Ryouga's chest, faster than the previous ones, as the female form is faster than the male form. "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire!"  
  
"Agh!" Ryouga grunted, being taken by surprise, as he couldn't counter the incredibly fast punches.   
  
"Don't think you've won, Ranma! This is just getting started!"   
  
___  
  
Okay. Part one of the fight. I know my fight scenes aren't very good, but hopefully they'll get better as I improve my skills as an author. Please give me a review, whether good or bad.   
  
Ja ne. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Battle To Decide Fate...

Wee. As of now, I have three reviews-- that's good, in my book. Actually, I too am a Ryouga/Ukyou fan, but other than Ryouga/Akane and Ryouga/Ukyou, there's no other romance type fanfics concerning Ryouga, unless with an original character, or the ocassional disturbing Ranma/Ryouga. Hopefully I'll never see one of those again. And Ryouga/Akari is just sort of blatantly contradictive. But hey, the entire reason he likes Akane is because she showed him affection is pig form, right? But, yeah. That's beside the point.   
  
In my fanfiction, I try to look at the story from different peoples' viewpoints from time to time. This will be one of those times. Don't worry, it'll be for one paragraph alone at first-- it'll be obvious when it's not Ryouga's view.  
___  
  
The Inevitable Decision! Cats And Pigs Don't Mix!  
  
___  
  
Akane Tendou sighed, as she watched the rapid exchange of punches between Ranma Saotome and Ryouga Hibiki. "What on Earth did Ranma do to make him so angry? I've never heard of anyone that mad before.." Akane thought to herself, ocassionally glancing up at the darkened skies that promised more rain later on. "Ranma.. don't get yourself hurt.." she murmured to herself.  
  
"You don't deserve all that you've been given, Ranma Saotome! You think you have it hard because of your curse, but your life is a piece of cake next to mine! I'll send you straight to Hell!" Ryouga growled at Ranma, as he brought his knee up at Ranma's gut, still sending a rapid barrage of punches at his chest. Ranma, too, brought his knee up, causing both of them to collide into one another. The result effect from this was that each of them were sent back somewhere around two paces.   
  
Crouched over and panting slightly, Ryouga stared at Ranma. It seemed to him that his training was finally paying off. He was finally going to win. But he couldn't let that got in the way-- it was still too early to see clearly who would win.   
  
Ranma growled, as she stood up once again, her blue battle aura forming around her once more. "RYOUGA, I hope you've enjoyed this warm up, because now it's going to start getting serious!"   
  
Ryouga blinked, eyeing Ranma suspiciously. This wasn't like him, or actually, her in this case; he was usually calmer than this. The battle must really be getting her. Ryouga's thoughts focused on the greater task at hand, though; beating Ranma and winning Akane. As his thoughts became darker, his eerie green battle aura swarmed over his body. "Ranma..this is it! I've been training a lot in the past few months, and with this training I've developed a new technique!" Ryouga nodded to himself, stepping backwards.  
  
"What is it, eh, piggy? Are you gonna call up some of your old 'friends', so they can gang up on me?" Ranma started to say, grinning, then realized it was a mistake to taunt Ryouga in a fight.   
  
"Heh.. you have no idea!" Ryouga closed his eyes, his green battle aura hissing violently. He pulled his hands close to his chest, as he began focusing deeply on nothing but his rage and depression. His hands slid smoothly out before him, and in much the same form as the Shi Shi Hokoudan.   
  
"What is this, a joke? Ryouga.. you've already used it.." Ranma blinked, pointing forward at Ryouga slightly.   
  
Cologne blinked from her spot on the wall, eyeing Ryouga suspiciously. "What's this boy up to..?" she thought to herself.  
  
Genma stood up, and shouted out to Ranma. "Watch him, boy! Don't think you've won yet! Your foolish arrogance will be your downfall!" Genma's comment was acknowledged with a "Shut UP, old man!"  
  
"Heh.. you really do think I'm dumb.. Alright, RANMA! EAT THIS! SHI SHI HOKOUDAN-- REVISED! SHI SHI HOKOUDAN ATOKARAATOKARA UCHINUKU!" Ryouga then pulled both of his hands away from the still charging Shi Shi Hokoudan slowly, trails of chi flowing along with his hands. Suddenly the massive ball of energy split into two, and absorbed into his hands in what seemed to be a violent struggle.   
  
Grunting slightly, Ryouga struggled to control the chi that rested in his hands. It was just as violent as his rage and depression that fueled it. His hands gave off a dark blue pulse, trails of light blue chi fading away from his hands with each movement of them, only to be replenished by more of his depressed spirit. "Heh.. now you're mine, Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"What the HELL?! How.. how can you do that?!" Ranma shouted, staring in true horror at Ryouga's pulsing fists.  
  
"Hmm.. to think.. you can actually manipulate one's own energy to do that. Tendou, think of the possibilities! If Ryouga will teach us that move, we can take out the master!" Genma shouted happily, nearly hugging Soun.  
  
Soun pushed Genma away, eyeing Ryouga and Ranma suspiciously. "Don't worry about that now! Your son may be about to lose this battle, Saotome!"   
  
"Right.." Genma nodded, turning to the fight again.  
  
Cologne blinked, eyeing the battle suspiciously. "Hm.. the boy is indeed wiser than was expected.. I have not seen any attacks like that in a hundred years.. The boy could beat Happousai and I combined if he could master that.." She blinked, murmuring to herself quietly.  
  
Shampoo blinked, turning to Cologne. "Great Grandmother, what that you just say?" she said, in a confused tone.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
Ranma blinked, then grinned broadly, as she began chuckling. "Oh well, it don't matter, Ryouga! I don't care how STRONG your punches are, because you're too slow to hit me like this!"   
  
Ryouga smirked, nodding grimly. "This.. this is why I've been training so long, Ranma." He gestured slightly, raising both hands, as the chi literally crackled around them. "It took me a month to form this technique once I got the idea.. It's more than it appears, Ranma! With this energy flowing through my hands, not only do my hits hurt more, but they're more rapid, which is why I named it 'Shi Shi Hokoudan Atokaraatokara Uchinuku'-- 'Lion Roar Shot Rapid Punch'! Ranma, this is the ultimate attack as far as speed and strength goes! I'm afraid your days are numbered! And this time you won't have a week to prepare like I gave you with my Shi Shi Hokoudan!" And with that, Ryouga lunged forward, and released an instant onslaught of punches at Ranma.  
  
His fists seethed and cracked with energy, and flew faster than Ranma thought possible-- the energy was trying to escape, which is why they were moving so fast. The insane amount of speed behind the punches, not to mention the actual force of each punt, sent Ranma flying backwards rapidly. But somehow, Ryouga was always there, battering Ranma with the punches, never letting Ranma leave the deadly punches.  
  
"I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this, Ranma! But you left me no choice!" Ryouga growled, more to himself than anyone, as one thought sped through his head: "This is your chance! Take your revenge!" His fists sped up in anticipation of the final moment, and along with the speed the power rose.  
  
Eventually, Ranma could take no more in the female state, and since Ryouga was attacking so fast, she had absolutely no chance to counter or block. Nearing the limits of consciousness after about five minutes of taking this pure abuse, Ranma dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. "I.. I give up, Ryouga.." her eyes closed slowly, but even as this happened, both the Chinese girl and the "kawaiikune" fiancee came rushing to Ranma's side.  
  
"I did it! HAH! RANMA, I WIN!" Ryouga nodded to himself, as the chi around his fists faded into nothing, his mood lifting greatly. "I beat you, Ranma Saotome!" He began jumping around, shouting in glee. "I did it! I DID IT!"  
  
Akane took Ranma's head into her arms, looking down at her sorrowfully. "Ranma.. please, Ranma.. be okay.." She looked down at the beaten Ranma, tears welling up in her eyes. Shampoo's reaction was much the same, minus the taking Ranma into her arms part.   
  
Ryouga stopped his celebration prematurely, looking to Akane and Ranma and Shampoo, although he didn't notice the purple-haired one. To see Akane crying over the beaten Ranma.. to see her true feelings exposed like that.. To see her on Ranma's side and not his.. it shattered his heart. It was like a glass figurine being struck with a hammer- it was an instantaneous shattering effect that resonated and grew each time his actual heart beat. "I.." Ryouga whimpered quietly, before turning around and grabbing his pack. "I'm sorry.." he murmured gently, trying to stifle the tears and pain that swelled inside him amidst a torrent of hate and anger for Ranma.   
  
He held his umbrella at his side, as he dashed away from the Tendou dojo, as the tears broke free. How could he have hurt Akane like that? How could his vengeance so blatantly hurt her? How could she care for HIM? These questions span throughout his mind, rapidly accelerating the depression that had returned within the past few moments. He didn't notice the people that he nearly ran into through the streets of the Nerima district in Tokyo, he only felt the pain welling up deep inside him.   
  
He ran all night, until he could run no more. He didn't know it, but he had done several circles throughout Nerima, and he fell in a pained sleep in the alleyway next to the Nekohanten.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, just after the beating of Ranma, back at the Tendou Dojo...  
  
"Ranma.. oh my God Ranma, are you alright?!" Akane said, shaking his shoulders lightly.  
  
Ranma blinked, looking up to see the usual faces- his father, Soun, Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Cologne, Shampoo.. His senses slowly, as he took in the surroundings better. He wasn't outside anymore- he was on a pallet inside the dojo. His body hurt like Hell.. and he was a he, not a she. "Ugh.. Ryouga... you stupid dumbass.. that kinda attack just ain't fair.." He murmured, sitting up slowly. "Ouch... bastard really got me good..."  
  
Genma smashed his fist down on Ranma's head, before sitting up and taking a rueful position, his eyes closed. "Ranma! You shouldn't have let him get you! You had plenty of time to attack him! You're no son of mine!"   
  
Ranma, still holding the now large bump on his head, turning around slowly to face his father. ".. Oh YEAH? Who would've known that that IDIOT could develop a technique like THAT? That's too ingenious for him! I'd like to see YOU go up against it!"   
  
Genma blinked, obviously losing here, and suddenly nodded. "You're right.."   
  
Cologne sat away from everyone, drinking a cup of tea after seeing Ranma was alright. "Hm.. that Ryouga could develop such a devastating in only a few month's time.. Ranma, you must develop a counter for this technique. Ryouga was really hurt when he stormed off, for some reason..He may come back for revenge."  
  
Ranma shrugged casually. "He's done this before.. he'll let it cool down after a while, but it'll still be some time before we see him again.." Ranma nodded, thinking to himself. "Even if he is just a dumb oaf, the poor guy has a heart.. I'll bet seeing Akane rush to me like that really hurt him bad.."   
  
"Even so.. Ranma, you don't understand. If you don't challenge and beat Ryouga again, formally, Shampoo will lose her claim on you, and she'll be forced to marry Ryouga, according to our laws.." She sighed grimly, shaking her head.  
  
"Ah.. that's not exactly a bad thing.. But you're right. I won't let Ryouga beat me. How long do I get to prepare for him?" Ranma sighed, rubbing his arms, which stung with all the battering he had taken.  
  
"You have two weeks.. if you don't challenge him by the time these two weeks are over, Shampoo is forced to marry him.. If you challenge him and lose again, she will also be forced to marry him, with no turning back. Of course, this doesn't matter much to me.. I want the strongest for Shampoo, and our laws state as much."  
  
Shampoo blinked, cocking her head to side. "Shampoo? And lost boy? Not be so bad.. but Shampoo like Airen more!" She nodded happily, and flung her arms around Ranma. Ranma responded to this by flailing his arms and letting out a scream, trying to pull away. "It hurts, AGH, it HURTS! GET OFFA ME, SHAMPOO!" Ranma cried in agony, as Shampoo nuzzled him contentedly.   
  
"You beat Ryouga and claim Shampoo, yes?"  
  
"Of course I'll beat him.. but I'd rather you stay with him," Ranma groaned, as Akane glared at him dangerously.  
  
"What? You no like Shampoo?"  
  
Ranma sighed, as this argument plus another with Akane would go on all night...  
____  
Baaaah, this is a buncha bull, I know. Sorry it took like three days-- I had a hard time coming up with A) Ryouga's new attack, and B) The leeway for making Shampoo fall for Ryouga ( the law. ) I'm sure this rule doesn't actually exist, but hey, it's fanfiction, ne? Besides, it makes it possible for this kind of romance. Hope you guys enjoyed the fight scene- I wish I had done better with it, but it was 2:00 in the morning when I decided to start working on it. It is now 3:35... so yeah. I'm sleepy. Anyways, again, sorry it took so long. I hope you guys like it. Hopefully it'll pick up from here-- and yes, there will be another Ranma vs. Ryouga fight.   
  
Eh, you know the drill. Read and review, be it flaming or praising. Ah, yeah.   
  
Ja ne, minna. 


End file.
